


i’ll be sitting tight, so do whatever you like

by sheets_theghost



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Rafe Adler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: [kinktober day 1 – face-sitting]Nathan Drake might be a lot of things, but Rafe firmly believes that not one person on this planet could say that Nate is anything less than a generous lover.





	i’ll be sitting tight, so do whatever you like

**Author's Note:**

> i caved and decided to do kinktober even though i’m like half a month late. so yeah here’s this trash for the least popular ship in a dead fandom lmao
> 
> i use the words cunt and clit to describe rafe’s bits so if that makes you uncomfortable, this probably isn’t the fic for you
> 
> also this is unbeta-ed as per usual, so feel free to point out if anything sounds weird or something seems funky lol

Nathan Drake might be a lot of things—charming, witty, a complete idiot first and foremost—but Rafe firmly believes that not one person on this planet could say that Nate is anything less than a generous lover.

Rafe knows firsthand that Nathan would give him anything if he so much as asked. And sometimes he didn’t even need to ask. Sometimes Nate just lies back on their bed, takes Rafe by the hips and pulls him up the length of his own body until he’s kneeling directly over Nate’s mouth. Then he’ll tell Rafe, “Let me take care of you.”

And, well, who is Rafe to deny him that?

Nate’s hands are currently wrapped around Rafe’s thighs, keeping the man steady above him as he flicks his tongue over his clit again. Nate can feel Rafe’s knees go weak at the motion, and Rafe gives a full-body shudder in response to the stimulation, fingers tugging where they have a tight grip on Nathan’s hair.

Nate is going far too slow for Rafe’s liking, yet it’s exactly how Rafe likes it and the man beneath him knows that. Rafe can buck his hips and urge Nate on as much as he wants, but Nathan will just flash him a grin because he knows this is what Rafe really craves.

Rafe wouldn’t necessarily call himself desperate as he rocks his hips down against Nate’s mouth, chasing after the feeling, but he knows that’s exactly what he must seem like right now. Desperate and aching for Nate to get him off already. Rafe can feel Nathan smirking the best he can manage against his cunt and knows Nate is probably thinking the same thing.

Rafe lets out a breathy moan that only somewhat resembles Nathan’s name when the man delves his tongue up inside him. When Nate does it again, harder this time, he’s rewarded with another moan and Rafe whining out, “Fuck, don’t stop.”

“Didn’t plan on stopping,” Nathan pulls his mouth away for just long enough to say, which makes Rafe groan in frustration above him.

“That sounds like stopping to me.”

Nathan chuckles at that and gets back to work, moving his mouth to suck none too gently at the man’s clit. Rafe is sure the move was just to prove a point.

Rafe’s hands are back to pulling hard at Nathan’s hair again, though he’s hardly concerned when Nate groans out in pleasure each time he does it. It seems to give Nate more incentive to keep working his mouth against Rafe’s cunt. Rafe might have questioned him about it if Nate wasn’t so focused on making him cum.

Nate goes on like that for Rafe doesn’t know how long, working his tongue vigorously inside and around Rafe’s slick folds. Each twist of the appendage has Rafe moaning, sighing out Nathan’s name as he keeps on pleading for him not to stop.

Rafe can feel his orgasm fast approaching when he feels the warmth of one of Nate’s hands let go of his quaking thigh. He considers questioning the move until Nathan lets out a sudden groan. Rafe can feel the whole movement of the man’s arm as he strokes himself to the same rhythm of his tongue gliding in and out of Rafe’s cunt.

And then suddenly the sensation is gone as Nate pulls his mouth away to speak. He knows Rafe is about to go off when he glares down at Nathan, so he smiles prettily and quickly says, “You’re gonna have to help me out a little.”

Rafe must make a reasonably incredulous face at the notion because Nate laughs, shaking his head in amusement and returning his previously preoccupied hand back to Rafe’s thigh. He makes a point of dragging Rafe impossibly closer to his mouth.

“I want you to ride my face.”

The way he says it so bluntly makes a sharp twinge of pure _want_ shoot straight through to his core. The idiot is grinning up at Rafe because he knows the effect his words have on him, and before Rafe can properly respond, the man takes ahold of Rafe’s hips and urges him back down towards his waiting mouth. And Rafe thinks that he would be stupid not to take the opportunity.

Nathan’s right hand disappears from Rafe’s thigh again, presumably down to his own cock, and that perfect, infuriating tongue is probing up inside Rafe’s cunt once more.

There’s a stilted moment where Rafe forgets, just for a moment, that he’s expected to do a little work. Nate pointedly jabs his tongue as far in as he can to get Rafe going, and then Rafe is rolling his hips to replicate the feeling.

Rafe can feel the stuttered sigh of relief Nate lets out when they both finally establish a rhythm that matches the other’s. Rafe parrots him with a sigh of his own, a high-pitched whine tacking itself on at the end without Rafe’s permission. He knows Nathan will never let him live that sound down.

He can feel the tight coil of his orgasm winding in his gut once again. Rafe is determined this time to actually get there, moving his hips with a renewed vigor against Nate’s lapping tongue and hot mouth. He only needs just a little push and then he’ll be done for.

He finally cums when Nate moves his other hand to press his thumb in small circles around his clit, and his whole body is wracked with shudders as his mouth drops open on a sobbing sound that Rafe will probably deny later on.

Nathan’s not too far behind him, pulling his mouth away from Rafe’s still-pulsing cunt so he can properly breathe through his own orgasm. Which seems to hit him pretty hard when Rafe gives a final rough yank at his hair, Nate groaning out eloquent variations of “fuck” and “baby”.

Nathan doesn’t seem to show any discomfort at letting Rafe continue to cage his head in with his thighs, but Rafe knows he won’t be able to keep himself upright much longer. With that thought, he moves back away from Nate’s mouth and finds his way down to plop on his back beside his boyfriend on the bed.

The aftermath is relatively quiet, filled with their mingled panting as the two of them try to catch their breath. There’s a moment after, where Nathan leans over his side of the bed to find his long discarded shirt to clean himself up with. Then Rafe lets out one final pleased sigh as Nathan lies back down and Rafe is free to sidle up against Nathan’s side. Rafe would never willingly admit that he actually enjoys the post-coital cuddling, but he certainly has no qualms with initiating it either.

Nate slips an arm around him and pulls him close against his sweat-slick body. Rafe doesn’t have to see his face to know that Nate is grinning, and Rafe refuses to let his idiot boyfriend ruin their afterglow. Before Nathan can even say anything, Rafe is cutting him off.

“If you say even one single thing, I will not hesitate to kick you out of this bed.”

Nathan laughs at that, but doesn’t heed his warning. He leans over to press a soft kiss against Rafe’s lips (much to his chagrin; he knows where that mouth has been) and says, “I love you.”

Rafe rolls his eyes at the sentiment but burrows closer against Nathan. “I love you too.”


End file.
